


О репутации, сплетнях и народном фольклоре

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Songfic, The Hedgehog Song, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: По мотивам заявки: дайте Ёжика, обычного скромного семейного Ёжика, который узнает, что про него сложена похабная песня и теперь он оправдывается перед все лесом, женой, тестем, что он НИТАКОЙ, а потом идет с претензией к ведьмам.





	О репутации, сплетнях и народном фольклоре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2018.  
Бета с diary: nloit
> 
> В тексте использованы отрывки из «Песенки про ёжика», оригинал — вроде как Т.Пратчетт, перевод — вроде как Киссур Белый Кречет, информация — из интернета.

Всё началось в пятницу. Пожалуй, в любой иной день это и не могло начаться. Конечно, иногда события начинаются и в четверг или, скажем, во вторник, но именно пятничные несут в себе какую-то особую нотку. Ту самую, которую обычно выражают вслух словами вроде: «Хей, ребята, завтра наконец-то нам не надо никуда спешить, так не посидеть ли нам сегодня, поболтаем, выпьем капельку укипаловки, такое ведь никому не повредит, _правда_?»  
  
И там, за капелькой укипаловки, обсуждаются суровое начальство, надоевшие коллеги, минувшие суетные будни, наполненные тяжким трудом, или какие-нибудь незначительные вопросы, вроде мировой политики или будущего экономики ЭксЭксЭксЭкс в связи с возникшей недавно в среде знати модой на ручных кенгуру.  
  
Подобные традиции, вопреки расхожему мнению, существуют не только у людей или иных прямоходящих существ, практически обделённых мехом, за исключением редких областей головы и лица, или, как у особо везучих, тела. Точно так же и иным зверям охота иногда собраться, посидеть и поделиться свежими новостями и интересными историями. Просто звери, как правило, достаточно скромны, чтобы не устраивать подобные посиделки перед людьми.  
  
В чаще леса, возле невысокого пня, заменяющего им стол, собрались четыре небольших, но полагающих себя достаточно важными и серьёзными зверька. На поверхности пня расположились широкие листья лопуха, где были выложены свежие ягоды и небольшие грибочки. Отдельной горкой лежали кедровые орешки, щедро пожертвованные из запасов одного из собравшихся — новый урожай этого лакомства ещё не созрел. Но зато ими было весьма приятно закусывать кислое земляничное вино, которое звери потягивали из стаканчиков-желудей. И, хотя собрались недавно, выставленная на тот же пень бутылка из тыквы успела наполовину опустеть.  
  
Сейчас, впрочем, большая часть внимания была уделена не напиткам и еде, а рослому Зайцу, который, энергично размахивая лапами, рассказывал о своей недавней и не самой приятной встрече.  
  
— …ну, значит, замечает меня этот кобель брюхатый в самый неподходящий момент, бросается за мной, а за ним, естественно, все остальные, до последней подзаборной шавки. Ну я быстро задние лапы в передние — и тикаю из этой деревни. Авось, думаю, отцепятся, как за околицу выйдем. Но нет, несутся! Уже мы поля пробежали, летим по лесу, всех волков в округе лаем распугали… эти дурни гавкающие, наверное, уже и не соображают, куда упёрлись и как им потом домой возвращаться, но не отстают. Ну я вправо, влево, под куст, через ручей… уже затрахался с ними вокруг ёлок кружить, а они всё…  
  
— Хих-хи, затрахался! — вновь осоловело рассмеялся практически растёкшийся уже по импровизированному столу Бурундук. — Ты-то! Косой, ну как ты скажешь иногда-а…  
  
— Блядь, да что тебе опять не так? — разошедшийся Заяц резко повернулся к нему. — Ты дашь мне дорассказать уже или нет?  
  
— Слушай, действительно, уймись, — посоветовал со своего места мистер Рыж. — Нет-нет, и вот с этим тоже, — он привстал и, потянувшись, отодвинул от лап Бурундука в очередной раз наполненный жёлудь.  
  
Теперь уже полосатый зверёк сердито фыркнул и вновь обратил взгляд на Зайца, явно настроенный если не выпить, так хоть поругаться.  
  
— Да ладно, а то ты не понял. Затра-ахался… все вон знают, что ты у нас в этом… ого-ого! Это ж что надо, чтобы ты…  
  
— Да, я с этими пёсьими мордами затрахался! — взвился Заяц. — А вот с вами я уже конкретно заебался! Во-первых, в сотый раз повторяю, это говорят про кроликов. Кро-ли-ков! Ты, блядь, понимаешь, что я не кролик?! Все, блядь, прекрасно понимают, что я не кролик! И всё равно каждый раз одни и те же тупые шутки! «Косой, Косой, а тебе твоё косоглазие целиться не мешает, когда ты с дамочками в кустах шуршишь? Или ты потому так много и трахаешься, чтобы натренироваться?», «О, ушастый, давно не виделись, ну, рассказывай, сколько детишек новых настрогал?», «Слушай, а ты что быстрее делаешь, бегаешь или трахаешься?»…  
  
— Косой, угомонись, — попытался урезонить соседа мистер Рыж, но длинноухий лишь отмахнулся от него.  
  
— Остроумие, прям, прёт из всех щелей, некуда деваться, чтобы не завалило! Яйца бы оторвал тому мудаку, который это придумал!  
  
— Ну, сходи кому-нибудь из человеков оторви, — хихикнул Бурундук. — Потом расскажешь. У тебя хорошо получается.  
  
— А вот и… хрен тебе, — Заяц усмехнулся. — У человеков, представь себе, совсем другой герой-трахальщик. Так что это вы тут, темнота дремучая, в лесу сидите и ни хуя не знаете.  
  
— Ну да. Кролик у них, — хмыкнул полосатый. — Слышали, слышали…  
  
— А вот и не угадал! И не угадаешь ни за что.  
  
— Волк?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Медведь?  
  
— Мимо!  
  
— Бурундук?!  
  
— Размечтался!  
  
Мистер Рыж с усталым вздохом повернулся к другому своему соседу по столу, подпирая голову лапой.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это надолго, — пожаловался он.  
  
— Зверей в лесу много, до заката не переберут всех, — посочувствовал сосед. — Не волнуйся, думаю, им скоро надоест.  
  
— Белка!  
  
— Угомонитесь, а? — без особой надежды вновь воззвал мистер Рыж.  
  
— Опять мимо!  
  
— Хорёк!  
  
— Как там маленькая Красноспинка? — поинтересовался четвёртый участник посиделок, стараясь не обращаться внимания на азартные вопли.  
  
— Да тоже беда сплошная, — поморщился мистер Рыж. — Нашла себе какого-то пришлого вертихвоста. Ни дупла, ни сосенки, а мнит себя чуть ли не королём леса и всех окрестных полей. Я ей говорю, посмотри, вон, какие хорошие парни по соседству есть, все честные и работящие. Кисточка из Пышнохвостов, например. И красавец, и дупло своё есть, и орехов натаскает — на всю зиму хватит и себе, и дети голодные не останутся, и ещё на весну хватит. Но нет. «Фи, с ними не интересно, поговорить не о чём, все до последней шерстинки заучены», — передразнил он тонкий девичий голосок. — И ведь не втолкуешь, что одними разговорами сыт не будешь, а зимы у нас, сам знаешь — чай не долина Сто, капусты на каждом шагу не нарвёшь.  
  
— Понимаю, — покивал слушатель. — Иголочка у меня пока маленькая, но, боюсь, как подрастёт, тоже…  
  
— Ёжик!  
  
— А? — рассеянно отозвался Ёжик, отворачиваясь от разговорившегося Рыжа.  
  
— Ха! А вот и угадал! — Заяц, довольно улыбаясь, хлопнул лапой по пню, едва не смахнув на землю половину закусок.  
  
— Да утихомирьтесь вы уже! — возмутился мистер Рыж, подхватывая откатившиеся к самому краю ягоды. — Горлодёры бесстыжие.  
  
Ёжик, смущённо моргая, косился на развеселившегося ещё больше Бурундука.  
  
— Серьёзно! Наш мистер Колючий-и-Правильный? Да ладно тебе! Он же даже со своей ежихой только по праздникам в одну кровать не только похрапеть ложится.  
  
Ёжик сжал в лапах жёлудь, чувствуя, как мордочку заливает стыдливый жар. Хорошо ещё, что он, как и полагается добропорядочному ежу, был покрыт короткой мягкой шёрсткой. Мистер Рыж, напротив, привстал и распушил длинный хвост — верный признак того, что белка начал серьёзно сердиться.  
  
— Зуб даю, — не замечая находящейся прямо под боком опасности, продолжил Заяц. — Чешу я, значит, как-то по лесу, и тут пролетают надо мной три человечки…  
  
— Косой, ну ты… совсем заврался, — Бурундук закатил глаза. — Человеки не летают, это знают все. У них ни крыльев, ни перьев, ни…  
  
— Опять перебиваешь?! На мётлах они летели. В общем, летят они надо мной, и одна из них громко так ругается. Что, мол, эта песенка про Ёжика похабная-перепохабная, и…  
  
— Заяц.  
  
— …и порядочным ведьмам такое петь, значит, не положено, а если кое-кому угодно глотку драть, то она, матушка…  
  
— Заяц!  
  
— …матушка… забыл имя, дурацкое какое-то… в общем, с ними она тогда лететь не согласна.  
  
— Вот дела! — рассмеялся Бурундук. — А саму песенку ты не слышал? Интересная, наверное.  
  
— Бурун…  
  
— Не-а. Говорю ж, та, которая ругалась, запретила её петь, и…  
  
— А ну цыц оба!  
  
Мистер Рыж, окончательно потеряв терпение, стукнул кулаком по пню.  
  
Голос у рассерженного грызуна оказался громким, и раздухарившиеся звери наконец действительно притихли.  
  
— Вы совсем стыд потеряли? — прошипел мистер Рыж, сердито дёргая пушистым хвостом. — Заяц, я понимаю, что тебя наши шутники достали, но это не повод такую дрянь про своего друга городить. Да ещё в его же присутствии всё это подобным образом обсуждать.  
  
Опомнившийся косой бросил взгляд на смущённого Ёжика.  
  
— Да я ничего такого, — пробормотал он. — Это ведьмы, я просто…  
  
— Я понимаю, у Бурундука язык, как сорная трава, но у тебя-то мозги точно есть, иначе бы не бегал до сих пор от волков с собаками. Ма-алчать! — белка повернулся к собиравшемуся было возмутиться Бурундуку. — Забыл уже, что пять минут назад ляпнул? Твоё какое полосатое дело, кто со своей женой как спит? Свою заведи и себя обсуждай. А то эти у него не так трахаются, те у него тоже не так трахаются, а самому не хватает, что ли?  
  
Бурундук, опустив взгляд, едва не сползал на землю, пытаясь спрятаться от грозного взгляда Рыжа. Как и Ёжик, полосатый был покрыт шерстью, что не позволяла окружающим увидеть малиновый цвет его мордочки, но то, что подвыпившему забияке стало стыдно — если не за своё поведение, то, по крайней мере, оттого, как прошлись по его собственной персоне, — было очевидно всем.  
  
— И чтобы я больше подобных разговоров тут не слышал, — подвёл итог мистер Рыж, смерив Бурундука ещё одним внушающим трепет взглядом.  
  
Настроение у всех четверых, впрочем, уже оказалось изрядно испорчено. Посидев ещё немного и обменявшись малозначимыми репликами о природе, погоде и грядущем урожае орешков, которые так и не смогли разжечь разговор заново, друзья разошлись по домам.  
  
На опустевший пень спикировала небольшая пташка с лихо задранным хохолком. Склюнув незамеченную зверьми ягодку, она с интересом покосилась вслед Ёжику и вновь вспорхнула на ель, где звонкими голосами перекликивались её товарки.  
  
  
  
— Всё! — решительно объявил Заяц к концу следующей недели. — Это совсем пиздец.  
  
— А я говорил, что ничего хорошего из такой болтовни не выйдет, — с флегматичной задумчивостью откликнулся мистер Рыж. — Но тебе же так хотелось всех блох от себя отогнать. Ну и как вышло?  
  
— Если бы вышло хорошо, я бы тут сейчас не объяснял тебе, насколько же всё это херово!  
  
— А чего мне объяснять, я и сам всё слышал. И не по одному разу. Ты вот ему бы ещё объяснял, — белка кивнул в сторону Ёжика, который сидел неподвижно, обхватив мордочку лапками и в полной прострации уставившись перед собой отчаянным взглядом.  
  
В лесу не было ни газет, ни кликов, ни чего бы там ещё не изобрели неугомонные люди в больших городах, зато здесь хватало разнообразных мелких птах, чьё чирикание разносилось на много вёрст — а туда, куда оно не долетало, птицы легко могли добраться собственной персоной. А потому любой обитатель чащи знал — стоит одной синичке заметить что-то интересное, и об этом мгновенно узнают ещё пятьдесят. И каждая из них разнесёт ещё сотне. Час-другой — и о новости будет чирикать весь лес. А уж там, по желанию или без, об этом будет знать любой житель леса.  
  
Вот и звонкое «А вы слышали о "Песенке про ёжика"?» пронеслось по хвойным лапам быстрее пожара. Ёжик, успевший мирно добрести до дома в пятницу, в субботу проснулся знаменитым. Первым об этом ему сообщил пожилой и до крайности сердитый отец его любимой Острогривки, ввалившийся в дом зятя посреди завтрака.  
  
— А ну-ка, к кому ты там от моей малышки бегаешь, быстро сознавайся, оборомот! — рявкнул мистер Иглоспин, грозно потрясая обломком ветки, заменяющим ему трость.  
  
Ёжик опешил, едва не подавившись только что откушенным кусочком свежего червяка. Острогривка охнула и всплеснула лапами, роняя на пол чашки со свежим морсом, которые так и не успела поставить на стол. Маленькие Иголочка и Колючка испуганно уставились на деда, не вполне понимая, о чём тот кричит, но прекрасно видя, что рассержен он без меры.  
  
— Всегда, значит, притворялся таким правильным и честным, а сам, оказывается, к каждой вертихвостке в постель готов запрыгнуть! — не обращая внимания на внуков, продолжал ругаться пожилой зверь. — Да где ж у честных ежей видано такое, чтобы даже всякие кролики над нами смеялись и называли нас героями-тр… тьфу, повторить даже противно!  
  
— Да я… — растеряно пробормотал Ёжик, с трудом сумев проглотить-таки червяка — не выплёвывать же перед детьми, те и так сейчас насмотрелись дурного… и наслушались. — Не было ничего такого... иголками клянусь… никуда я не бегал и не запрыгивал…  
  
— Иголочка, Колючка, идите-ка погуляйте, — опомнившись, распорядилась Острогривка, и брат с сестрой тотчас выскочили из-за стола, очевидно опасаясь, что дед и на них может накричать, как кричит на папу. — Отец, не пугай детей. Что стряслось-то?  
  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — чуть тише, хотя дети уже удрали на улицу, возмутился Иглоспин. — Да про этого, — он ткнул палкой в сторону Ёжика, — весь лес болтает, что он бабник, каких поискать. Даже песенку какую-то про него, видите ли, сочинили! За кого я дочь отдал, я вас спрашиваю?! За какого-то… какого-то…  
  
— Да не было ничего, — с трудом сообразив, что же всё-таки произошло, повторил несчастный обвиняемый. — Это Заяц вчера просто ляпнул про эту песенку, о которой он от каких-то человеков услышал.  
  
— Вот! Даже человеки знают, что ты творишь, а смеешь ещё прикидываться божьей коровкой!  
  
— Да ничего я не творю! Это недоразумение. Говорю же, Заяц просто…  
  
— А я говорил, что общение со всякими зайцами до добра не доведёт. Не зря же все про них, сам знаешь, что говорят.  
  
— Это про кроликов…  
  
— А теперь ещё и нас, ежей туда приплели. Тебя! А ты, между прочим, муж моей дочери и отец моих внуков! На всю семью позор навлёк!  
  
— Да я же ничего…  
  
— Значит так! — Иглоспин ткнул его палкой в плечо. — Я тебе сейчас поверю. Потому что ты муж моей дочери и отец моих внуков. Но чтобы больше ничего такого я про тебя не слышал! Чтобы никаких зайцев и никаких загулов. Только подумай мне нос к какой другой бабе повернуть, я тебе так задам, что больше и смотреть на них не сможешь. Ясно всё?!  
  
— Ну я же ничего не сделал, — беспомощно пробормотал Ёжик, когда сердито пыхтящий тесть уже вылетел из домика, и потеряно повернулся к жене.  
  
— Ничего, — вздохнула та, потянувшись за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть с пола разлившийся морс. — Все поболтают да уймутся, и он тоже успокоится. А я тебе верю, не сомневайся. Ты у меня честный.  
  
Но, к сожалению, никто так и не унялся, и не успокоился. Потому что каждый в лесу уже слышал о знаменитой «Песенке», и каждый в лесу хоть раз да шутил про Зайца и его — фраза про кроликов на сплетников действовала слабо — повадки, и каждый знал — а кто не знал, тому сообщили, — о дружбе Зайца и Ёжика. И, сложив два и два, сплетники сорвали ва-банк.  
  
— С КЕМ ТЫ СПАЛ, СКОТИНА?!  
  
Иголочка и Колючка вылетели из дома ещё до того, как получили распоряжение от матери — подальше от взбешённого деда, который, размахивая палкой, гонялся за ничего не понимающим Ёжиком по гостиной.  
  
— Отец, успокойся! Что опять за беда?  
  
— Успокойся?! Какое тут успокойся, когда этот… этот… выхухоль бессовестная… такое творит?! Я бы ещё понял с бабами загулять! НО ТЫ, УРОД, ПО МУЖИКАМ, ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ!  
  
Ёжик в ответ сумел только ошеломлённо вытаращить глаза, перед тем как всё-таки получить палкой по уху.  
  
А теперь друзья собрались в корнях под деревом, где обосновалась семья Рыжей, и бедолага, выйдя, наконец, из ступора, закачался на месте.  
  
— Ой позо-ор, — простонал он тихо, ни на кого не глядя. — И правда, на всю семью позор… Как же теперь Колючка будет, если про его отца такое говорят?  
  
— Да вообще, блядь, хуже не представить, — кисло подтвердил Заяц. — Раньше мне хотя бы только про баб шутили, а теперь кто плюётся, кто ругается, кто удирает, как увидит, словно я блохами заразился. Ну и шутят… бля!..  
  
— Всё познаётся в сравнении, — снова задумчиво отозвался мистер Рыж. — Ёжик, хватит стенать. Нытьём тут ничего не исправить. Хотя как тут можно что-то исправить, я пока не представляю. Заяц, вот на кой тебе такие длинные уши? Чтобы всякую чушь от мимопролетающих ведьм цеплять?  
  
Заяц вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что в сложившейся ситуации в первую очередь действительно виноват он. А Ёжик и в самом деле перестал ныть, встрепенувшись, а затем мрачно поднимаясь на лапы.  
  
— Тут, может, и не исправить, — заявил он. — Но я намерен с этими ведьмами поговорить. Какое они имели право про меня сочинять всякие… песенки!  
  
— Э… друг, ты рехнулся что ли, с горя? — деликатно поинтересовался Заяц. — Это ведь ведьмы. Я с их породой, конечно, особо не общался, но это и к лучшему. Говорить ведьмам, что они на что-то там не имели права… ну… не самая здравая идея, как по мне. А я, кажется, не кладезь здравых идей.  
  
— Всё равно, — Ёжик насупился. — Я не позволю так обращаться с моей репутацией. Это очень важная вещь, ну, для меня, и я намерен её отстоять. Хоть так!  
  
— Да мы даже не знаем, что это были за ведьмы и где их искать.  
  
— Мы не знаем, — заметил Рыж. Пристально посмотрел на друга, убеждаясь, что тот, похоже, не намерен отступать от своей идеи, и вздохнул. — Но я, кажется, знаю, кто может знать.  
  
  
  
— Стиг! — позвал мистер Рыж, остановившись перед корявой сосной, в стволе которой сквозь сгущающуюся ночную темноту смутно ещё можно было разглядеть дупло. — Сти-иг! Где ты там? Спишь ещё, что ли?  
  
— Сплю-ю-ю, сплю-ю-ю, — чуть насмешливо донеслось в ответ с совершенно противоположной от дупла стороны.  
  
Из сумрака, который уже почти успел превратиться в темноту, бесшумно выпорхнул небольшой силуэт и устроился на еловой ветке над головами зверей.  
  
— Сплю-ю-ю, — повторил силуэт, извернув голову набок, так, как во всём мире дано лишь птицам, а среди птиц — только совам. — И неужели я проспал тот момент, когда в нашем лесу объявили месячник глупых шуток? От кого-кого, но от тебя, Рыж — не ожидал.  
  
Злобы, впрочем, в голосе маленькой совки-сплюшки не было.  
  
— Извини, не удержался, — спокойно отозвался белка. — Просто самого уже достали за эти дни. А ты, значит, тоже уже слышал главные новости?  
  
— Главные глупости, ты хотел сказать, — насмешливо ухнул Стиг. — Слышал. С моим-то слухом их трудно не услышать. Все птицы как с ума посходили, только об одном и щебечут, вот им другого дела нет, кроме как чирикать, кто с кем сколько раз спал у вас, мохнатых. И всякие мыши от них недалеко ушли. Впрочем, что мышь, что синица, всё равно — клюв больше мозгов. Прошу прощения.  
  
Распахнув крылья, сплюшка внезапно исчез во мраке. Впрочем, спустя несколько мгновений он вернулся, сжимая в одной из когтистых лап крупного мохнатого мотылька.  
  
— Так о чём мы там? — поинтересовался совка, откусывая насекомому голову. — Ах да, последние сплетни. В общем, если вы сюда пришли, чтобы мне о них рассказать, то слегка запоздали. И обсуждать всю эту чепуху у меня тоже желания нет. А если ещё зачем-нибудь — то я слушаю. Хотя, судя по вступлению и составу вашей компании, от разговора о главной теме лесных пересудов мы не уклонимся, — Стиг выразительно скосил жёлтый глаз на Ёжика.  
  
— Угадал, — не стал спорить мистер Рыж. — Дело в том, что весь этот сыр-бор начался с того, что кое-кто шибко ушастый, — Заяц смущённо потупился, — услышал от каких-то ведьм, что есть у них некая песенка про Ёжика. Но ничего толкового знать не знает, а только разобрал, что она, дескать, похабная. А теперь, раз уж всё так вышло, поскольку всему лесу рот не заткнёшь…  
  
— Вы решили сходить и попытаться заткнуть рот ведьмам? Сплю-ю! — совка насмешливо распушился. — Радикально. Радикально и глупо. Но дело ваше. От меня-то вы чего хотели? Я уж точно не ведь… Извините.  
  
Ночной охотник снова сорвался с места, чтобы затем объявиться на ветке уже со сверчком.  
  
— На чём я остановился? Сплю-ю-ю, ведьмы, да. Я точно не ведьма.  
  
— Но ты сова. Все знают, совы — самые близкие к ведьмам птицы. К тому же, из наших, мохнатых, как ты говоришь, никто особо дальними окрестностями не интересуется, а ваш брат везде летает, всё видит, обо всех слышит. Так что я подумал, что уж ты-то точно должен знать, какие у нас тут ведьмы пролетать могли и где их искать. Не к синицам же с этим обращаться, сам сказал — у них мозгов с собственный клюв.  
  
— Ну да, я умный, вездесущий, а ещё мелкий и точно вас не трону, — проницательно хмыкнул Стиг. — К неясыти с большой ели у оврага вы так точно не пойдёте. Но ты прав, с ведьмами у сов особые отношения. Вот только ведьм много. Ваш ушастый кое-кто хоть что-нибудь полезное слышал? — жёлтые глаза уставились на Зайца.  
  
— Ну, — тот потёр лапой морду. — Они летели на мётлах…  
  
— Ага, ведьмы обычно именно так и летают. Не видел ни одной, которая летела бы без метлы. Если, конечно, мы не говорим о полётах с макушки дерева к его корням, но тут, обычно, не до песен.  
  
— …их было три. И одна из них назвала себя матушкой… матушкой… щас… Версогон… Ветрогрив… Вырвихвост…  
  
— Сплю-ю, — совка выразительно возвёл круглые глаза к небу. — Почему нельзя было начать с имени, куцехвостый? Ветровоск? Матушка Ветровоск?  
  
— Точно!  
  
— Эта вряд ли стала бы распевать похабные песенки. Хотя другая из её стаи на такое вполне способна. Деревенька Дурной Зад, вот куда вам надо. Неблизко для маленьких бескрылых вроде вас. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. Хотя… Предъявлять претензии матушке Ветровоск из-за похабной песенки… Н-да, хуже уже не могло, уж поверьте.  
  
— Вдохновляет, — пробормотал мистер Рыж. — Ёжик, может, всё-таки ну это? Птицы почирикают да забудут, у них быстро всё из головы выветривается — не считая сов, конечно же, — а там и остальные отвлекутся, у них своих дел без перемывания чужих костей найдётся, особенно к зиме ближе.  
  
Ёжик, сам на миг засомневавшийся в собственной затее, решительно мотнул головой.  
  
— Нет, — как можно твёрже выдавил из себя он. — Я должен восстановить свою репутацию, а не ждать, что все просто позабудут и махнут на это лапой. В конце концов, речь идёт и о моей семье.  
  
— Ну да, семья — это святое, — вздохнул белка. — Эй, Стиг. А можешь показать, где этот Дурной Зад? Ты-то там явно бывал, раз так уверенно говоришь об этой матушке.  
  
— Мочь-то могу, — совка переступил с ноги на ногу на ветке. — Но ты сам заметил, в лесу у каждого своих дел хватает. Вы меня и так своими разговорами задерживаете, а мне охотиться надо. Одним сверчком за ночь сыт не будешь.  
  
— Но нам не справиться без тебя, — Рыж благоразумно не стал напоминать о том, что кроме сверчка Стиг успел поймать ещё и мотылька. — А такому искусному охотнику, как ты, уверен, не будет большой проблемой наловить себе добычи по пути.  
  
— А когда разберёмся с этим делом, я тебе целую кучу сверчков наловлю, — перебил белку Заяц.  
  
Совка бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
— Куча сверчков — это славно, — согласился он. — Но лучше кузнечиков. Всегда было интересно, чем на вкус они от сверчков отличаются. Только днём мне за ними охотиться несподручно.  
  
— Кузнечиков так кузнечиков, — Заяц усмехнулся. — Замётано.  
  
Совка ещё раз ухнул и распахнул крылья.  
  
— Уговорил. Но чур, не теряйтесь. Разыскивать вас по всему лесу я точно не буду.  
  
  
  
Сегодня матушке Ветровоск пришлось покинуть свой дом достаточно рано — причиной тому стал пастух, свято уверенный, что на лугу, куда он ежедневно водил всяческую деревенскую скотину, завелась некая недружелюбная нечисть, которая эту самую скотину «пужает неимоверно, бо не нравится ему, что мои овечки его траву топочут». Пришлось проводить сложный — и громкий — обряд изгнания, а затем посоветовать пастуху завести себе вместо постаревшей сонной дворняги молодого пса покрупнее, да непременно рыжей масти — ведь рыжий — это цвет огня, а огонь любую лесную нечисть отгонит.  
  
— А ежели я назову его… дык… Огнём и назову, это их ещё больше напужает?  
  
— Непременно, — невозмутимо кивнула матушка, собирая свои пожитки.  
  
А главное, такой пёс, независимо от его цвета, должен был отпугнуть и волка, что повадился на водопой к ручью чуть выше от пастушьего луга. Одинокий хищник пока не рисковал соваться близко к стаду, но мог и передумать — особенно, когда короткое лето пойдёт на убыль, — а на такой случай деревенским овцам понадобится хорошая защита.  
  
Вернувшись же домой, матушка обнаружила у своей двери новых незваных гостей. Один настойчиво ломился в дом, явно не задумываясь, что хозяйки внутри может не быть, двое других наблюдали за ним неподалёку. Заметив приближающуюся ведьму, один из наблюдателей одёрнул своего упрямого спутника. Тот развернулся и тоже заметил остановившуюся рядом женщину.  
  
— И что всё это значит, хотелось бы мне знать? — сухо поинтересовалась матушка Ветровоск.  
  
А настойчивый гост тем временем двинулся к ней.  
  
Матушка подождала несколько минут, пока выглядящий крайне сердито ёж что-то гневно фыркал в носки её сапог, а затем, поняв, что спектакль не собирается оканчиваться, ловко подхватила колючего упрямца с земли.  
  
— Вы тоже заходите, — кивнула она насмешливо дёргающему усами зайцу и крепкой упитанной белке с начинающей седеть мордочкой.  
  
Именно к белке, как к имеющей самый, как ни странно, солидный вид, ведьма обратилась, когда все трое расположились на её обеденном столе.  
  
— Так что же всё-таки у вас произошло?  
  
  
  
Гиту Ягг разбудил настойчивый стук в окно.  
  
— Да иду я, иду, — проворчала она, неохотно вылезая из-под тёплого одеяла. — Кому там не спится в такое время?  
  
В распахнутую створку ввалилась небольшая взъерошенная сова. Сверкнула глазами на насторожившегося Грибо, отчего тот — невиданное дело — демонстративно потерял к птице всякий интерес, и повернулась к нянюшке.  
  
Поведение Грибо тут же стало понятным — жёлтый взгляд совы напоминал взгляд Эсмеральды Ветровоск. Очень сердитый взгляд очень сердитой Эсмеральды Ветровоск.  
  
— Полагаю, что-то случилось? — вздохнув, поинтересовалась нянюшка.  
  
Сова кивнула.  
  
— И, наверное, ты ждёшь, что я прибуду к тебе? — уточнила нянюшка.  
  
Сова снова кивнула.  
  
— И, видимо, мне стоит сделать это немедленно?  
  
Сова кивнула в третий раз.  
  
Нянюшка Ягг снова вздохнула — гораздо тяжелее, чем раньше — и отправилась одеваться.  
  
У сердитой Эсмеральды Ветровоск была способность совершенно не принимать отказы. В смысле, ещё больше совершенно, чем у не сердитой Эсмеральды Ветровоск. Но даже та славилась этой своей чертой среди ведьм — то есть, в той среде, где общий уровень способности принимать отказы был примерно равен чувству такта шерстистого носорога, который обнаружил, что какому-то голому примату пришло в голову потыкать его заострённой палкой, не давая вздремнуть после обеда.  
  
В случае с Эсме голый примат решил отвесить пинка под зад пещерному медведю, только-только вышедшему из спячки. Затея, не то чтобы абсолютно обречённая на провал…  
  
По крайней мере, медведь получал шанс как следует позавтракать.  
  
  
  
— А ведь я предупреждала, что от подобного, с позволения сказать, творчества, одни неприятности.  
  
Нянюшка вздохнула, не пытаясь остановить разошедшуюся матушку. Что ж, той никогда не нравились разнообразные весёлые народные песенки, которые под настроение — и бутылочку-другую чего-нибудь этакого — любила распевать матриарх семейства Ягг. И вот теперь ей представился замечательный шанс высказать своё недовольство не только от своего имени. Правда, при этом она слегка разошлась. Минут на сорок. Пока что это и в самом деле было слегка.  
  
Нянюшка бросила взгляд на матушкиных гостей, ставших причиной нынешнего гневного монолога. Ёжик замер, поджав под себя лапки и, кажется, смущённо потупив взгляд, и лишь нервно подрагивал носом. Заяц, сперва прислушивавшийся с интересом, явно заскучал и уже успел сунуть нос во все ёмкости, стоящие на столе. Отыскал вазочку с вареньем и немедленно сунул туда нос, а затем и лапу. Белку тоже больше интересовала посуда, чем чужие разборки, но рыжий грызун больше внимания уделял узорам на глиняных боках, чем содержимому.  
  
— Итак, чтобы больше не было никакого распевания всяких дурацких песенок там, где нас могут услышать. Неважно, кто. Это, я думаю, ясно.  
  
— Разумеется, Эсме, — нянюшка встрепенулась, поняв, что «слегка разошлась», кажется, не перерастёт в «сильно разошлась», и поспешила согласиться, пока матушка не решила, что её игнорируют или плохо расслышали. — Кто ж знал, что так получится…  
  
— Я знала, — отрезала матушка Ветровоск. — Ничего хорошего из такого поведения и не могло выйти. Что ж, а теперь нам надо как-то исправить положение бедного Ёжика. И именно для этого я позвала тебя.  
  
— Да? — нянюшка Ягг вновь повернулась к зверям. — И чем именно я могу вам помочь? Нет, я, разумеется, не хотела никому дурного, но теперь-то…  
  
— Всё просто, — констатировала матушка. — Для того, чтобы разобраться с этим недоразумением и развеять _в корне неправильные_ слухи, необходимо, в первую очередь, чтобы эти звери могли ознакомиться с текстом обсуждаемой песенки и узнать полный её смысл. Это сразу позволит им увидеть всё в правильном свете. Но, как понимаешь, я подобное исполнять не собираюсь даже ради чьего-то блага. И вот здесь именно ты можешь им помочь.  
  
— Эм… ты уверена? А как же насчёт «никакого больше распевания дурацких песенок»?  
  
— Этот случай — исключение. Поскольку хоть раз эта ерунда может кого-то выручить. Так что можешь приступать. А я вас оставлю. У меня хватает дел, к тому же, я не собираюсь в очередной раз слушать эти глупости.  
  
Дверь домика захлопнулась за вышедшей ведьмой. Нянюшка Ягг проводила подругу взглядом и обернулась к выжидательно уставившимся на неё лесным жителям.  
  
— Ну что ж, раз уж Эсме не против, я так точно не отказываюсь спеть что-нибудь _зажигательное_, — кивнула она, снимая с пояса наполненно побулькивающую флягу. — Ну и предлагаю сделать это _правильно_. Эй, ушастый, пододвинь ко мне вон то блюдечко. Стакана вам явно будет многовато даже на троих, да и пить из него вам неудобно.  
  
Наполнив с готовностью придвинутую посудину ароматной — то есть, обладающей весьма _характерным_ ароматом, — жидкостью, нянюшка сама сделала щедрый глоток из фляги.  
  
— Ну, приступим…  
  
  
  
— Между прочим, за такое вы одними кузнечиками не отделаетесь, — недовольно заметил совка, подслеповато моргая круглыми глазами в уже довольно жидких предрассветных сумерках. — Мало того, что мне нужно провожать вас туда-сюда, так меня ещё и используют в качестве посланца совершенно без моего согласия и заставляют лететь в город, да ещё в дом, где живёт этот отвратительный кот… Вы хоть знаете, что это за кот? Везучие. Считайте, что раз вы не знаете, что это за кот, так у вас вовсе не было никаких неприятностей.  
  
— Мы просим прощения за случайные издержки, — пропыхтел мистер Рыж. — Надеюсь, такого больше не повторится. Заяц, держи его ровнее!  
  
— А потом меня ещё везут обратно на метле и ставят на полочку, словно какое-то чучело — а всё оттого, что у меня из-за этих ведьминских трюков немного закружилась голова. И я вынужден слушать всякие дурацкие песенки… Хотя ладно, песенка была забавной. Сплю-ю.  
  
— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул Заяц. — Про сов-то там вроде не пелось.  
  
— Будем рады, что про нас с тобой тоже, — вздохнул белка. — Ёжик… Заяц, ну следи же за тем, чтобы он не сползал!  
  
— Легко сказать, — буркнул ушастый. — Он же колючий.  
  
— Ты только заметил? Об этом, вон, даже человеки… песни сочиняют.  
  
Заяц вздохнул и осторожно поправил норовящего сползти со спины Рыжа Ёжика. Тот сонно фыркнул в украшенное кисточкой рыжее ухо и медленно заморгал, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
  
— А ш-ш-што, мы уж’ д’мой и’дм? — выдавил из себя он.  
  
— Ну, кое-кто идёт, а кто-то едет, — усмехнулся белка. — Домой, домой. А ты хотел ещё в гостях посидеть? Хватит уж с тебя.  
  
Напиток, предложенный зверям нянюшкой Ягг, попробовали все трое. Но мистер Рыж лишь недовольно дёрнул хвостом и отстранился от блюдечка после первого глотка — жидкость оказалась куда крепче привычного земляничного вина. Зайцу, напротив, угощение пришлось по вкусу, но он был основным потребителем того самого вина во время пятничных посиделок, а потому оказался устойчивее к воздействию нового напитка — да и норму свою определять умел. А вот Ёжик, который обычно предпочитал лишь пару глотков «за компанию», увлёкся — в первую очередь, песней, которую слушал весьма внимательно, а потому не обращал особого внимания ни на вкус, ни на крепость, ни на — самое главное — количество вылаканной из блюдечка жидкости. Песню нянюшка исполнила несколько раз, чтобы звери смогли её получше запомнить, и к финалу концерта заяц и белка обнаружили своего друга неспособным к самостоятельному передвижению.  
  
— Ну, хоть сходили не зря, — заметил ушастый, снова поправляя зашевелившегося Ёжика.  
  
— Д-да, — осоловело кивнул тот, насколько позволяла макушка Рыжа, на которой сейчас лежала ежиная мордочка. — Т-теп’рь они все узн’ют, што я н’… этот… г’рой-трахли… трах-халь-щик.  
  
— Угу, — Заяц хихикнул. — Ты у нас герой-нетрахальщик.  
  
— Д-д-да, — Ёжик снова попытался кивнуть и вновь начал сползать со спины белки вбок. — Я г’рой… этот самый… Как т’м?.. _Ну, а ёжика 'овсе не пр'буй…_  
  
— А то я сегодня мало раз это выслушал, — вздохнул Рыж, поправляя ёрзающего на спине друга.  
  
— Да ладно… душевно поёт. Когда мы ещё его так напоить сможем, чтобы подобное уговорить исполнить?..  
  
— Никогда, полагаю. И весьма рад этому. Подозреваю, что исполнение этого шедевра в ближайшую неделю мне изрядно надоест.  
  
— _Если ты т'к удал, поезжай-ка в H'пал, трахни йети, что водится в Кхм… Кмх… Кмбу-Гиал, я ох'тно при'наю, што ты эстрем'л…_  
  
— А кто такие йети? — поинтересовался Заяц.  
  
— Такие белые, лохматые, в горах водятся.  
  
— Как медведи, типа?  
  
— Не. Про медведей в первом куплете, пропустил, что ли?  
  
— _И ' к'нце тр'д'вого тяжёл'го тня…_  
  
— Эй! — слегка подпихнул в бок друга Рыж. — Ёжик, слушай, если хочешь от тех, прежних слухов избавиться, лучше последний куплет не исполняй.  
  
— Д-дум'шь?  
  
— Ну да. Строки вроде _«Этот долбанный ёжик затрахал меня»_ вряд ли тут будут полезны. Да и предпоследний куплет я бы, на твоём месте тоже выкинул. Ну, тот, где _«Можно ёжика стукнуть, а можно и пнуть»_ и так далее.  
  
Некоторое время Ёжик сопел в его ухо, а затем мистер Рыж снова почувствовал на своей макушке попытку чужого кивка.  
  
— Ты пр-р'в, — признал главный пострадавший прежних слухов. — Т'гда ты тоже пр' них… тс-с-с… А то у н'с тут ушей мн'го.  
  
— А ртов так ещё больше, — заметил Заяц, косясь в кусты, где начали потихоньку копошиться и прекликиваться гренадёрки, лазоревки и зеленушки.


End file.
